Cleric
Clerics channel divine power to blast foes and heal allies. Able to wear chainmail and wield a heavy mace, clerics need not to be strangers to battle. 'Feat'ures *Defense Bonus +2 Willpower *Starting Hit Points 12 + Constitution (5 per level thereafter) *Class Feature: **Holy Symbol: +1 damage against undead when wielding a holy symbol 'Powers' Clerics start with all three level 1 powers and then must choose one at each subsequent level. 'Level 1' #'Righteous Strike' #*Uses: At Will #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs. REF #*Damage: 1W+STR, +3 vs. Undead #'Healing Word' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: 20 #*Healing: 1d4+WIS #'Cascade of Light' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: 10 #*Attack Roll: WIS vs. WILL #*Damage: 2d6+WIS radiant, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: 5 vulnerability, -5 healing received #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 2' #'Cure Light Wounds' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: 20 #*Healing: 2d4+WIS #'Lance of Faith' #*Uses: At will #*Range: 5 #*Attack Roll: WIS vs REF #*Damage: 1d8 radiant #*Effect: -1 AC, -1 REF #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 3' #'Daunting Light' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: 10 #*Attack Roll: WIS vs REF #*Damage: 1d8+WIS radiant #*Effect: weaken #*Duration: 1 turn #'Split the Sky' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs. Fort #*Damage: 2W+STR thunder #*Effect: knock prone 'Level 4' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 5' #'Raise Dead' #*Uses: Once per adventure (NOT a free action! You can't res and attack) #*Range: 20 #*Healing: Resurrect and 20+WIS #'Consecrated Burst' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Burst 1 #*Attack Roll: CHA vs. WILL #*Damage: 2d6+CHA Radiant #*Healing: 1d4+CHA 'Level 6' #'Cure Serious Wounds' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Description: Heals an ally for a large amount of hit points. #*Range: 20 #*Healing: 3d4+WIS #'Bastion of Health' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Description: Grants a single ally health regeneration for 3 turns. #*Range: 10 #*Healing: +5 regeneration #*Duration: 3 turns 'Level 7' #'Searing Light' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Description: A fierce light engulfs the target, burning and dazing it. #*Attack Roll: WIS vs REF #*Range: 10 #*Damage: 2d8+WIS radiant #*Effect: daze #*Duration: 1 turn #'Awe Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Description: An astonishing melee attack with an improved chance to hit leaves the target stunned. #*Attack Roll: STR+4 vs. WILL #*Range: Melee #*Damage: 3W+STR #*Effect: stun #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 8' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 9' #'Flame Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: burst 2 within 10 #*Attack Roll: WIS vs REF #*Damage: 2d10+WIS fire, 1/2 damage on miss. #*Effect: 5+WIS ongoing fire #*Duration: saving throw #'Divine Power' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: burst 2 #*Attack Roll: STR vs. FORT #*Damage: 2W+STR radiant #*Healing: Regen 2 for 5 turns #*Effect: +2 AC #*Duration: AC lasts whole encounter 'Level 10' #'Mass Cure Light Wounds' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: burst 5 #*Healing: 2d4+WIS #'Shielding Word' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Description: Grants a significant armor defense bonus to all nearby allies for 1 turn. #*Range: burst 3 #*Effect: +5 AC #*Duration: 1 turn Builds Category:Classes